Reunited
by IserveSebastianMichaelisforeva
Summary: Will is captured by Skandians. When Halt and Will reunite, will their feelings show through? WARNING: YAOI! YAOI! If you don't know what it is... here's a short lesson. It's basically two guys having...sex, or sexual contact. Don't tell me I didn't warn you...


*HALT*

Halt's fist slammed against the wall of his empty cottage.

"No!" he yelled in frustration, "No! He can't be gone!"

His eyes burned with the tears he struggled to fight back. The clenched hand eventually relaxed and slid slowly down. Halt's salt-and-pepper hair hung over his face, shadowing his facial features that were formed with pain and grief instead of its usual grim expression. His back collapsed against the wall and he fell down it, resting his head on his folded arms. He couldn't fight any longer. Soon, a single tear shed from his eyes and streaked down his cheek.

"Will..." he croaked.

*WILL*

The sea wind whipped Will's hair and he began to notice the spray slowly drenching him. He shivered and clenched his torn cloak around him. Not that it would serve him much for warmth with all the ripped cloth hanging uselessly loose in a tangled manner. No, it was the memory of Halt making it for him as a subtle action of gratitude for saving his life against the Kalkara. Sadness filled his heart as he thought of Halt's last promise to him.

"I will find you!" his words echoed in Will's mind.

'_How?' _ he thought, '_I'm aboard a Skandian war ship full of blood thirsty maniacs. Will I even live long enough to make it to a new, foreign land?' _

He shook his head. '_What nonsense. Of course I'll make it out alive...The thought of seeing Halt again drives me to survive.' _

Just then, a shadow loomed in front of him. He looked up and whirled around, his hand absentmindedly shooting down to where his saxe knife usually homed. Will's eyes go wide as he patted his belt on his hip. "No...W-where is my knife?" He muttered. He knew his bow and arrows were taken away. He'd been there to witness it. But he'd never felt someone reach inside his robe and steal away his knife. Will turned back around and frantically began searching.

A low chuckle came from the shadow. Will froze. He twisted around and his gaze gradually made its way up the man. He backed away, wide eyed, when he found himself staring at one of the biggest, most burliest Skandians Will had ever laid eyes upon. _'Well, all Skandians are big... but this giant.. this giant must've been the offspring of Goliath.._' Will corrected himself.

"You insolent little boy." growled the giant, "Did you honestly think that we'd be stupid enough to let you keep hold of your weapons?"

Will's face burned. "Never call me 'little boy' you foul-" He never finished.

As he started to threaten, the Skandian raised his massive hand and brought it down in an immediate blow upon Will's right cheek. The strike knocked Will to the ground. He winced, his cheek stinging, '_this is humiliating!' _ He leapt to his feet, his fists clenched. He stepped forward but stopped. He noticed, just then, that a crowd of Skandians had come and circled around Goliath number two and him while Will was shouting. He gritted his teeth. '_There's too many of them to take on alone, plus, with my weapons gone, I don't stand a chance either way.' _ He reluctantly relaxed and stood up straight, yet his shoulders slumped slightly. The encircled group of Skandians chuckled softly. They were closing in on Will, until his back bumped into the side of the boat. Will anxiously searched for an opening but all the spaces were filled by the sea riders. Goliath strode over to the small boy and stood over him in a taunting way. Will's dark brown eyes hardened and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why won't you leave me be?" He said, trying to sound polite yet demanding.

The giant laughed, "Don't you see? It's because you're fun to play with."

The surrounding Skandians smirked.

Will's anger grew at the words, "What, am I just your play toy? You sicken me! All of you! I can't believe you savages. Suddenly deciding who's yours to own? I-" He gasped as a strong hand clenched his collar tightly, choking him.

Goliath's face was only inches away and there was no sign of a teasing smile anymore. New founded fury possessed his face. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, child." He snarled.

"I don't think so, Ansgar." A rough voice pierced through the noise and everyone went silent. A husky, powerful man stepped through the crowd. His face was contorted with rage, "Get your clammy, fish-scaled butts back to work!" He shouted, but nobody moved.

He glared the Skandians. "NOW!" He spat at them.

They snapped into action and dispersed the circled, scrambling back to their positions. Ansgar backed away slowly. Will watched in part awe and part alarm. _'Apparently this man is one of the leaders on board. He might even be the top man._' Will thought to himself. He had been crouching against the side with his knees to his chest. The leader turned to Ansgar and jabbed a finger at him, "_You. _I'll get to you later." He turned his gaze to Will. He spoke in a gruff voice, "My name is Erak. I want to make this statement loud and clear. Don't _ever_ start any trouble on my ship." He saw the young man's eyes glaze over with confusion. He sighed, "That means, stop getting into blasted fights. Gorlog's beard..." he muttered, as he turned to walk away.

*HALT*

Halt took long strides on the pathway that led to King Duncan's castle. Guards stared curiously after him as he passed. A few shuffled uncomfortable and nodding stiffly but Halt ignored them and ran up the steps. "Let me in. I have urgent matters to discuss with his Highness." he ordered the guard in front of the palace doors. The sentry only stared at the Ranger.

Halt jerked his hand up, "Well, hurry up, man!" he snapped.

The guard flinched, but answered in a calm voice, "Sorry, sir. But the King is currently in an important meeting."

Halt squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, "When will he be out?"

The soldier thought for a minute before answering, "I don't quite know the full details, sir, but I'm sure he will see you immediately after the meeting is adjourned."

But Halt was already shaking his head, violently. He knew meetings lasted a fair amount of time, especially dealing with the King personally. And he didn't have time for that. Whipping around, he sprinted down the steps. He jumped on Abelard, snapped the reins and took off for the seaside.


End file.
